Why?
by Cagalli-01
Summary: It's right after exams and Kagome goes back to the Feudal era for the summer. But what happens when she gets there and she sees a soul collector? InuxKag


A/N: Well, It took a long time but I finally finished it. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Why?

One-Shot

School was finally finished for the year, I just finished my last single exam and I studied for like three weeks, or tried anyway, for all four of my exams. Although it's kinda hard with a certain half-demon tries to drag you back to a different dimension. I knew that I should have closed off that well until exams were over. But, then again, I did like seeing him through the weeks. Even though he kept bugging me.

Now I'm walking home, figuring out what to make for lunch to bring over to the feudal era. Maybe some of my great egg omelets, rice, and a couple other things to spice things up. I'm sure that everyone will love them. So once I got home I started to cook everything up and by the end everything smelled delicious. So I packed it all up and placed it on the table. I could have put it in my big yellow bag, but then it would have been hard as hell to try and get it out again. Because it was summer I was going to stay there for the two months that I have for vacation, but the only thing I'm concerned about is if Inuyasha does something stupid and gets me really angry. That's about it. But other than that it's mostly work and trying to find the rest of the jewel shards.

I went upstairs and grabbed a hole bunch of clothes out of my dresser which should be suitable for that time period and I also grabbed my sleeping bag and some other essentials that I would need in the other era. For example; soap for my hair and body etc. I brought everything downstairs and shoved it into my bag. Then I added the lunch I made earlier along with some juice boxes and snakes that the others will LOVE especially Shippo. When I picked up the bag I pulled at it really hard like I thought it was really heavy like usual and I nearly fell on my face but I caught my balance. I then figured that my school books weren't inside so that was what made it lighter than usual. So I wrote a note and left to the building that held the well inside.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Feudal Era

Inuyasha sat by the well with his eyes closed, waiting for Kagome to get her ass back in this era. But while he was there he smelt a familiar smell and he opened his eyes. He was then positive that's what he smelt and ran towards the forest to a familiar tree.

* * *

Kagome landed nice and safely at the bottom of the well. She then looked up to see a bright blue sky. It was nice to see the open sky of the feudal era so she climbed up the rope ladder that she got from the local village. Once she was up, she sat on the ledge of the well and felt the warm sun on her skin. She then got up and started to walk towards the village but when she was close to the trail, she saw a soul collector go the opposite way and towards the forest on the other side of the field. She knew that any soul collector that went anywhere belonged to her reincarnated form, Kikyo, and if Kikyo is near then that's not good. She finally had enough of her. Why couldn't she just go and redie again. Like seriously, she knew that she brought her back the last time but know she and Inuyasha were finally getting closer and Kikyo didn't need to be in the picture anymore. So she followed the soul collector across the field and into the forest.

It was now dark in the forest and getting darker as the day went on. But she went through this forest a million times and she could walk through it with her eyes closed. But she doubted that anyone would actually do that since demons, and other possibilities could kill any person unless they were trained. She continued walking through the forest until she realized that the trail she was taking led straight to the Tree of Ages. The same tree that she found and released Inuyasha all those years ago. Kagome new that if Inuyasha was waiting for her by the well then he would be talking to Kikyo. She also knew that Inuyasha had a great sense of smell, so she would have to be down wind of him. At this point she put her finger in her mouth and then held it up to the wind. The wind was going North-East and that was in the direction that she was going. So it was in her favour.

* * *

Inuyasha followed the familiar smell to the Old Tree of Ages and there he saw the source of. Kikyo sat there on one of the trees roots. Just waiting for Inuyasha to come. From there he walked into the light that shined in one of the spots that was around the tree. "What are you doing here Kikyo?" asked the Hanyou.

"Waiting for you." Then Kikyo stood up from the tree root that she was sitting on and walked up toward Inuyasha. "It's been awhile since we last talked."

* * *

Kagome walked slowly towards the old tree. Making sure that she was always hidden by something by a tree or either a rock or other things that were in the forest. By the time she made it to the Tree of Ages, she was hidden behind a tree and she moved her head over slowly to peek at the couple. And there she seen the two kissing.

At the sight her eyes filled up with tears. Her head filling up with thoughts about the Hanyou. All the times before when he ran back to the clay pot that was filled with herbs and half of her soul. Nothing at this moment made her remember all the fun and romantic times they had in the past. She couldn't hold on any longer now. So she ran away from her hiding spot, not caring that the precious Hanyou would hear her like so many other times.

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly broke away from kiss when he heard the cracking of sticks behind him. When he turned around he could smell the saltiness of tears in the air and also a scent that smelt like Sakura blossoms. He suddenly knew who it was. He then pushed Kikyo out of the way and ran towards the direction that the person just left.

* * *

Kagome ran out of the forest tired and breathless but she kept on going towards the well that was made from the Tree of Ages. But before she could make it, a red blur jumped in front of her and she ran right into it. Which ended up with her falling down in the grassy field. "Where do you think your going?" said the angered Hanyou who was above her, she didn't even have to look to know who it was.

Right then anger took place of the sadness and fear that she felt earlier and it was all because of that stupid question which he very well should have known the answer to. "Where am I going? What the hell were you doing? I fucking come back after my exams and to stay here for the summer." she got up from the ground and faced Inuyasha. "And when I get here I find you swapping spit with that clay pot of a fucking dead Miko that should be still dead. And again I run away from your..."it was then that Inuyasha interrupted her by placing his lips over her soft ones. Her eyes slowly closed and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart they were both out of air and Kagome had her head leaning on Inuyasha chest. "Why did you go back to her, that's all I really need to know?"

Inuyasha took his hand and gently grasped her neck and gently lifted it up for her to face him. "Kagome, I never wanted her. I just went there to end this once and for all because I have nothing left for her and all I really need is you."

That was the most sweetest thing that Kagome ever heard from the ill-tempered Hanyou. "Then what about that kiss I saw?" she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"That kiss was nothing, Kagome. The only thing about it was that she kissed me and I never gave in. She most likely knew that you were near by so she could pull this stunt . . . the only thing I have to say now is. . ." Inuyasha once again kissed Kagome's soft rosy lips with more passion than anything else.

"I Love You."

End

* * *

A/N: There the story is over. Also I don't plan on making a sequel. But if I do it's gonna be after everything I plan on writing is done. But I hope you enjoyed the story. This is probably one of my best works so far. Since every time I write a new story I plan on making my English better. So please read and review. Oh also check out my other stories. 


End file.
